Hero
by don'tneedhimifigotNUTELLA
Summary: Alek-centric drabble about Chloe and what happened after their little spat during their training at the beginning of episode 6.  Oneshot.


**All you need to know is that this takes place after the first scene in episode 6 when Chloe and Alek were training. Anyways, enjoy.**

'God, she could be so naïve sometimes' Alek thought to himself as he walked far away from Chloe abruptly ending their training session. He had believed that her useless and ridiculous infatuation with the human would finally be over once Brian or whatever he was named left but of course there had to be a plot twist with him staying.

"She can't think she's seriously fooling anyone by telling us all that they're just friends when they're so obviously NOT." He grumbled to himself as he strode into the apartment he shared with Jasmine and Aunt Valentina.

"Alek, why are you back so early? Training doesn't end until 10 and it's only 9:15." Jasmine asked, curiosity peaked. When Alek and Chloe train, they usually go over their training session time so finding Alek home much earlier than usual was particularly odd.

"She's continued her relationship with that human who seems to not be leaving after all." He stated, frustration and envy lacing his normally calm voice.

"Chloe? You know she'll come around soon enough. I'd don't see why you're so obsessed about her human relationships…almost as if you're jealous." Noting the flicker of annoyance and surprise flash across her cousin's face, she grinned in amusement at his obvious affection for the Uniter.

"Don't get too excited Jas, you're imagining things again. Where's Valentina? I must report to her of Chloe's awful decision to keep a 'friendship' with that human. She'll talk some sense into her; God knows that girl needs some."

"She's out for a meeting with the leader of the South American pride to smooth things over after last week's disaster." She grimaced at the memory.

"Fine. I'll just call her," Alek said but as he patted down his jeans, he realized that his phone was gone. Groaning to himself, he figured that he dropped his phone while he was fighting with Chloe earlier.

"I gotta go Jas, save some dinner for me."

Jumping over a building on his way to the training ground, he noticed a familiar head of long blonde curls walking uncomfortably close with a guy Alek didn't recognize but judging from the look of pure bliss, happiness, and love from Chloe's face, he suspected was Brian.

Alek felt a familiar but unwelcome tug at his heart when he saw them together, looking so content. Chloe never looked at him the way she looked at that human. Understanding that she would never feel for him the way he felt for her especially with Brian in the picture, Alek began running and jumping over buildings faster than he ever had before even when he was being chased by an assassin.

He'd already passed the training grounds and was nearly flying towards the Golden Gate Bridge where he jumped up to one of the top arches to catch his breathe. For once, Alek was doing something reckless and didn't care if anyone saw him climb up the bridge with his Mai reflexes. He knew that he just needed to be alone and far away from her and him.

Regina Spektor's 'Hero' was blasting in someone's car down below him in traffic.

_He never ever saw it coming at all. It's all right, it's all right. It's all right, it's all right. It's all right, it's all right. It's all right._

He heard through his Mai super sense of hearing and thought back to the time he was helping Chloe control her hearing. Even though they were in a sea of people, all other noises were drowned out and for a moment, it was just Alek and Chloe. Listening to each other's heart beats. Alek wanted to kiss her the moment he saw her but at the time, all he wanted to do was stay there and pretend.

Pretend that she was his and not someone else's. Pretend that the Order wasn't trying to kill her and destroy their race. Pretend that she would pick him in the end instead of Brian. Pretend.

The next verse of the song ripped him from the sweet, blissful memory.

_I'm the hero of the story, don't need to be saved._

_I'm the hero of the story, don't need to be saved._

_I'm the hero of the story, don't need to be saved._

_I'm the hero of the story, don't need to be saved._

Alek breathed in deeply at the truth of the lyrics. Chloe might be the Uniter and be meant to save the entire Mai race but as long as he would be her Protector, he would be her hero for as long as he can help it. Always be there to catch her when he falls. If she would ever in danger of losing a life, he would always be there to interfere and sacrifice his one life for one of her remaining eight.

Dangling his feet over the edge of the railing of the arch, he sighed and stared at the stars thinking how they couldn't ever shine nearly as brightly as Chloe's eyes do. He'd do anything to keep those eyes alive and make sure nothing could ever make it lose its sparkle even if it means giving her to the human. Staring at the bright lights of the city around him, Alek began to make his way down the arch where he could get ready for another day of masking his feelings, burying them deep where the darkness would be sure to smother them into inexistence.

**To be honest, I don't exactly see Chloe choosing Alek over Brian anytime soon even though she decided to cut her ties with him. If it were up to me, Brian would be gone already and Chloe and Alek would be together but since I don't over NLOCK, we'll all just have to suffer with Chloe's infatuation with Brian. Review please, I'll love to know what you think of it.**


End file.
